Awakening
by still.fly
Summary: It was the same world, but it was also different. There weren't walls and there weren't titans. Mikasa often wondered why she was given this second chance, and if there were any more who remembered. Fate would have her run into a familiar face, where all the clues start to fit themselves together. A search for humanity's last hope begins, but no one can remember his name.
1. Familiar Face

**Chapter One**

It was the same world; she could tell. There were green trees and birds and people and _the ocean._ But it was also different. Technology flourished and there weren't walls and there weren't titans. Often she found herself struck with the beauty of the world. She'd have to sit back to take it all in.

More often she found herself bored.

It was an awful state of mind—an honest tragedy. After all the blood and the loss and the sacrifices, she should be happy for this second chance. And yet she only blinked at the ocean, unimpressed. And the ocean stared back, in a way that was almost as equally apathetic. And she knew that she could never find true beauty in the world without her comrades by her side.

But the ocean reminded her of something. Eyes. _His_ eyes. That boy…the only thing she couldn't remember was his name. She wondered why that was.

Mikasa sighed.

Yes, her state of mind truly was awful.

* * *

><p>She never thought she'd actually meet anyone from that life. She assumed she was alone in her memories. Needless to say, she hadn't expected to walk past that guy of all people on her way home. At first she thought her eyes had been playing tricks on her. Plenty of guys had that similar mop of blonde hair. But then her mind caught up with her sight and she shoved him into the alleyway roughly. Her pocketknife was out and to his throat in a second. It wasn't much of a weapon, but she took pride in the way it made him gulp nervously.<p>

"Reiner."

She felt like her blood was boiling.

"You're still as agile and adept as ever." He was trying to make it seem like the knife to his throat didn't affect him. It may be small, but he knew just how skilled a fighter this woman was. Better even than him. "Mikasa, it's good to see you."

The knife dug into his neck, drawing blood.

"I should kill you for betraying us all." She got closer, forcing his legs apart and ploughing her knee into his stomach to further immobilize him. The look on her face was one of pure rage and determination. It reminded Reiner too much of that stupid kid. "Why shouldn't I? After everything…"

Reiner sighed.

"Mikasa…" He bowed his head a little, unable to make eye contact, "Look, I'm not going to say sorry because I know you won't believe it. But you and me, we've both been given second chances. You could care less about me, but think about yourself and think about everyone else. If you and I are here, the others are bound to be as well. Don't you want to find them? Don't you want to find _him?_ I don't think you'd get far in prison after murdering me in broad daylight."

Mikasa did not loosen her hold, "What's his name? Do you remember that?"

"No. That's the only thing that has slipped my mind."

Well, that and another name.

She sighed, letting go of the taller boy and backing away. He straightened out cautiously, eyeing her and especially eyeing that knife. She flipped it around her hand with practiced ease before returning it to her purse. She still looked like she wanted his blood, but he relaxed a little.

"Unfortunately, you've got a point." She was bitter, "Besides, you've already died. Right? Or else you wouldn't be here right now. I'll just have to let that comfort me until I can think through properly killing you myself. Without leaving behind any evidence."

Great, another thing to worry about. And yet Reiner couldn't find it in himself to hate this girl. He scratched the back of his head in an awkward stupor. "So, uhh, have you found anyone else?"

"No."

"Me either."

It annoyed her to no end that the first person she found had to be one of the traitors. Why? She wanted to enjoy this world with those who fought for humanity's freedom, not the ones who'd put it in jeopardy. Reiner was having similar thoughts, although he was certain that none of this was a coincidence.

He perked up when he remembered something.

He threw caution to the wind, and grabbed her by her sleeve. "Follow me. There's something you need to see."

Mikasa had half a mind to inform him that she wasn't interested in anything that he had to show her. But she figured he wasn't about to take her to the park to watch the geese, and whatever he thought was so important probably was. She shrugged off his hand roughly, but trailed behind him with narrowed eyes. She lived in the city so she wasn't surprised that she'd never run into him before. But was there really something downtown that would be relevant to their situation? Something that she'd never seen before?

She was more than a little confused when he led her to an old bookstore. The sun had already mostly gone down, and the building was bathed in amber light. The lights inside were dim, and there were only a couple of silhouettes shuffling through the bookshelves. Reiner held the door open for her. She passed him with a roll of her eyes. From what she could remember, he was always this polite. Especially to the women.

How irritating.

"Alright. Why are we in some crusty bookstore?"

Several heads turned toward her at her outburst, and they sent her several _shhh's_. She rolled her eyes again, but followed Reiner as he scanned the signs above the shelves. He seemed to find the aisle he was looking for, and she stood behind him impatiently as he continued searching. His eyes zeroed in on something and he reached for a paperback. It wasn't particularly thick, and its pages were yellow from age. He handed it to Mikasa.

The cover was blank. There was no title, no author, no picture, but what caught her eye was the spine of the weathered book. At the top there was a picture of…wings. The wings of freedom. A symbol so familiar to her, but one that she thought didn't exist in this world. She could feel Reiner's eyes on her, examining her reaction.

"If you knew about this, why did you leave it here?" She whispered.

"Whoever wrote it knew that it would only attract people like us. I bet that's why there's no title, or pretty picture, or a synopsis of any kind. I figured I would leave it here should anyone from that life stumble upon it like I did."

"Have you read it?"

"Of course. Several times." His lips upturned into a bitter smirk. "You'd think that after living in this second life, I'd get over all the heartbreak from that time. But I can't, and I've come here too many times just to relive it all."

Mikasa opened her mouth to say something, but Reiner interrupted before she could get one syllable out.

"Yeah, I know. I was to blame for it all. Just read the book." He shuffled to the back of the store, nodding his head in invitation. Reluctantly, she followed. There were large chairs, big enough for someone to spread themselves out in comfort. Reiner settled into one, leaning his back against one arm and dangling his legs over the other. Mikasa sat across from him, watching him distrustfully. He closed his eyes, looking like he was about to settle into a nice nap.

The ebony-haired girl sighed and opened the book.

She decided that she would skim through it first; she could come back later to thoroughly study it. But right now, she'd only let her mind stir over the sentences that popped out at her. There were things in here that had never occurred to her, things that she never knew about. Like the story behind Captain Levi joining the survey corps. She wondered who it was from their past life that wrote this. It was so comprehensive. She was annoyed that they hadn't left their name.

Her eyes clung to every bit about _that_ boy. A titan shifter. Yes, she remembered when he discovered that power. He was deemed humanity's last hope. He was her brother, and she cared for him more than anyone else in that life. It was as she was skimming through the book that something occurred to her. Reiner seemed to notice her drift off into thought. He crossed his arms, and looked to the ceiling.

"You've forgotten something, haven't you?"

Mikasa turned her dark eyes on him.

"Why can't we remember his name?" He continued when she gave him no response, "Or hers."

"Hers?"

Reiner chuckled, "Figures you didn't take the time to care. Not that I blame you." He rolled his gaze toward her without turning his head. "I can see the concentration in your eyes. You're trying to remember what happened to him. It's never occurred to you before that he didn't just die like the rest of us."

"What are you talking about?"

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Read the book. I didn't remember, either."

She returned her gaze to the worn out pages. She read about the female titan, another nameless soldier in this book. Reiner was talking about _her_ then.

She couldn't remember how long they'd been there, but she figured that the shop would be closing soon. Her method of scanning had gotten her toward the end, but she was afraid that she had missed too much vital information about him. What had happened to him? And why does the author of this book know more than her? She continued reading, her right hand grasping at thin pages. As the words continued, her breath stopped and everything seemed to click in place.

_The boy's abilities are what led us to our victory against the titans, but it came at great cost. The ape titan triggered something in him, evoking the same phenomenon the female titan had used after failing to run away. It was through the strength of Captain Levi and Mikasa Ackerman that the ape titan fell. Although humanity's hope had fulfilled his purpose, the weight of his sacrifice lied heavily on the shoulders of those who'd survived. To this day, in this new life I've stumbled upon—_

Mikasa could only stare. This was the first point of the entire book that the author made use of first person point of view. And acknowledged that it had all been a previous time.

—_I cannot remember his name, or the place of ruins that his body is likely to be. I can only guess that he was moved underground, alongside the female titan. But the titans are a myth in this life, and I surmise that the walls were eradicated due to the titans inhabiting them. Any clue to their origin has been wiped away from the earth. It is my belief that the crystal surrounding the two titan shifters has preserved both body and mind. Could this be why their names escape my memory? Because they haven't yet received this second chance?_

_It could be that that life altogether is simply a fabrication of my mind. But I can't believe that without losing my sanity completely. If there is one thing that I am sure of, those two titan shifters must be freed. Even after all this time, the how and why of the appearance of the titans is still unclear. If these two soldiers have preserved their ability to transform, perhaps we can learn. Perhaps we can prevent a disaster like this in the future. Or perhaps I am keen to bring closure to my own tired soul._

_I can't do this by myself. I wrote this in hope that others who remembered would come to find me. If you're reading this, it's because the wings on the side of this book drew you in. There is still much to do. Many of you probably disagree with me. How could we free the titan shifters from their eternal prisons? The female could hold vast amounts of knowledge, but she could also conjure destruction on this peaceful world. The boy needs his freedom, but what would be the psychological effects on his mind? Please, if you're reading this—_

Mikasa flicked her eyes to the next page, only to meet the back cover. She blinked. Where was the next page? She placed her fingers where the last page and the back cover met. It was almost like someone had ripped it out.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"That was my reaction as well."

Mikasa's fists clenched around the book, and she threw it on the ground rather forcefully. Reiner's eyes widened and he picked it up gingerly.

"Easy." He said, straightening out a couple of pages that had bent due to impact.

"Whoever wrote this is a genius." Mikasa stated, "But where did that last page go? Someone must have found this long before you did." She felt like she needed to punch something. "How could I have forgotten the crucial detail of him being crystallized by that titan?" She couldn't tell if she was angry with the ape titan, or Reiner, or the person who ripped out that last page, or herself. But she could feel her blood heating up and the tears beginning to pool behind her eyelids. She did her best to pull herself together, but her muscles remained tense.

Reiner sighed. He noticed the worker at the desk shifting his weight in anticipation. He could tell the poor guy wanted to go home, but didn't know how to approach the pair to ask them to leave. He placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"You can come back later." He told her, "I think it's closing time."

Mikasa nodded.

Reiner placed the book on a random shelf, and they left.

"So do you just put it back wherever you want and hope you can find it the next time you want to read it?" Mikasa knew she should be getting home, but the curiosity was overwhelming.

Reiner faltered, "Ah, no. Whenever I come back it's always in the fiction section under author's names that begin with the letter 'W'."

"'W'?"

"I've asked." Reiner assured, "It's got nothing to do with the actual author. They don't even know who it is. They put it under 'W' for 'wings'. But, if I were to venture a guess…I think it was either that crazy scientist or Armin. It's like you said; whoever wrote it is a genius. Although, I'm leaning more toward the scientist. I don't think Armin would know so much about Captain Levi's backstory."

Mikasa snorted bitterly, "You read it. You know that after you revealed yourselves as the traitors you are, we were put on Levi's new squad. We grew close."

"So you're telling me he opened up to you guys about his past?"

"…No. But he could have. Don't jump to conclusions."

After that point, they were silent as they walked next to each other.

Mikasa's mind was reeling. Yes, Hange and Armin both were plausible authors. Both Armin and Levi had lived beyond her. Levi could have opened up to him. Armin was easy to trust, after all. But the way they spoke of the titan shifters providing knowledge, it sounded more like Hange.

Mikasa hummed softly, wondering where on earth the others could be.

They reached an intersection downtown, and realized that they were both headed separate ways. Mikasa nodded at the blonde, and began to walk away. A firm hand around her forearm stopped her. She stiffened, not expecting the contact. She flicked her gaze toward his. He looked…sheepish.

"Ah." He began, fumbling over his words. "I probably should have—I _should_ have mentioned this earlier. No, wait. Um." He cleared his throat. "Look, I don't know who the author is. But…I do know how you might be able to find them. I asked the owner of the bookstore where he'd found it. He said he bought it at a friend of a friend's yard sale. I asked if he remembered the address, and well…I was planning on scoping it out myself, but I guess I was scared. I'm not exactly your favorite human being, after all."

Big tough Reiner scared of a little judgment, huh? Mikasa never would have thought she'd see the day. Something he said struck her, though.

"_Are_ you a human being?"

She wasn't asking if he was human in the sense that he regretted his actions, nor did he ever expect her to. She wanted to know if he could shift into a fifteen-meter monster. If he was still a threat to humanity. Honestly, he's surprised it's taken her this long to ask.

"Yes."

She didn't say anything, only held his stare.

He sighed, "Give me some way of contacting you, and I'll send you the address. Maybe I'll even come along. I think it's time that I make up for my decisions in the past. I know you don't want to hear it, but I am sorry."

She shrugged his hand off her arm.

"Whatever. Sure."

Reiner smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Hello, friends! I'm slowly getting more and more dragged into this fandom and I have written another stupid story, this time with multiple chapters. So yeah, welcome to this reincarnation fic. I'm planning on bringing most everyone into this story with a couple of different pairings.

Well, tell me if you liked it! And also tell me if you see any typos and I'll go back to fix 'em.

Also, if you want to ask me about my writing or anything like that my tumblr URL is wonduhwoman

Love ya guys :)


	2. Those Who Are Lost

**Chapter Two**

She'd given Reiner her email. The next morning when she was getting ready to head off to class at the university, she saw a new message from him. She took a post-it note from her desk and scrawled the address out quickly. It was in the city, but a little too far to be considered in walking distance. She sent him a reply telling him that she would catch a bus around five o'clock and that he could tag along if he wasn't a coward.

Five minutes later she sat at the counter of her tiny apartment, sipping at her coffee. There were only a couple of minutes left before she had to leave.

"Mikasa?"

She turned to the sound of one her roommates, who'd just stumbled out of her room in nothing but an oversized sweatshirt.

"Hey, Cass."

"G'morning." The girl walked over to the refrigerator, speaking to Mikasa as she browsed through its contents. "You got back pretty late last night. Something happen? It's kind of unlike you." She pulled the milk carton with her name written across the side and began drinking straight from the jug.

Mikasa sent her a small smile, "I ran into an old…friend. I may be out a little late tonight, too. Don't wait up for me, okay?"

Cass's lips left the jug, "Mmkay, but we're having a girls night sometime." She winked, wiping the milk from her lips. Cass was a beautiful girl, with a long face and even longer legs. Of course, the girl was oblivious to the effect she had on men. Her strawberry blonde hair looked perfect no matter what she did to it. She reminded Mikasa so much of that boy she was so desperate to find. So ready to make sure her friends were well and happy, so enthusiastic about the future. Mikasa had no doubt that she would have made a great soldier in that life.

The ebony-haired girl smiled at her roommate and nodded.

It was with the companionships she'd found in this life that she was the closest to seeing the beauty in the ocean.

"Bye, Cass." Mikasa spoke as she got a notification on her phone, "Go to class today, alright? Knock 'em out." She slipped out of her chair and slung her backpack over her shoulders. She opened the front door and gave Cass one last glance.

Cass waved her hand in a lazy response as the milk jug preoccupied her mouth again.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and hurried to catch the shuttle to campus. Once onboard, she glanced down at her phone. The notification indicated that Reiner responded to her email. He wanted to know which bus stop he should meet her at. Her fingers glided across her phone as she typed out a response.

_The one on 5__th__. Right across the stadium._

She wasn't enthused with the prospect of Reiner joining in on her search. But she figured that no matter what misdeeds he'd committed in a past life, he more than likely craved closure as much as the rest of them. Her confidence in her fighting skills outweighed the uneasiness she felt on reuniting the traitor with the betrayed. She had no reason to disbelieve him when he said he had not retained his titan powers.

Her racing thoughts made it hard to concentrate during class. Instead of taking notes she found herself doodling tiny little wings all over her binder and even in her textbooks. She wrote down only the things her professors put up on the overhead, figuring it was better than nothing.

She had classes one after the other until 12:45, at which point she was starving. She had time to kill before her lab, so she figured she'd grab some food and maybe a coffee and make her way over to that bookstore. It was close enough to campus for her to walk, and she didn't think she could focus on her schoolwork anyways.

She walked into the small bookstore and made a beeline for the fiction section, scanning through the W's for the book. She panicked, not seeing it anywhere. Wondering if they hadn't moved it yet, she raced to the bookshelf she remembered Reiner placing it on yesterday. It wasn't there either. Mikasa bit her thumb, glancing around the shop desperately. It was when she drifted to the back of the shop where the chairs were that she froze.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

There, barely taking up a third of one of the chairs, sat a beautiful little girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She was undeniably Historia Reiss, but she was also undeniably a toddler. She had the book in her tiny hands, but it was not opened. She just sat there, focusing on the spine of the book—eyes glued to the wings. Mikasa approached her with slow steps, unsure of what the girl remembered. She hadn't gotten around to asking Reiner how his memories came in, but for Mikasa they had come one by one in her dreams.

Mikasa cleared her throat, not wanting to scare the girl. Historia looked up from her staring contest. Something flashed in her eyes, but Mikasa could not sense any recognition. "Can you read that?" She inquired of the blonde, gesturing to the book. Historia shook her head. Mikasa paused, aware that the ideas spinning around her brain were bad ones. She ignored every instinct telling her not to corrupt this innocent soul just yet and asked, "Would you like me to read you part of it?"

She looked bewildered, but nonetheless excited. Historia handed the book over and Mikasa settled into the chair right next to the young girl. "What's your name?" Mikasa was tentative to ask, but figured she should know if it was Historia or Krista.

"Historia." She was quiet and shy, but her voice was like windchimes.

"Is your mom or dad here?"

Historia pointed to one of the customers browsing through the aisles. It was a young woman, didn't look that much older than Mikasa, with long dark hair and gentle features. "My sister." The blonde mumbled happily.

Mikasa nodded, opening the book and searching for the part about Ymir revealing herself as a titan shifter. Historia and Ymir were close in their past life; even if the young girl doesn't remember her just yet, it may succeed in bringing a smile to Historia's face. Mikasa was nearly to the part where she knew Commander Irwin loses his arm when Historia's sister came to retrieve her.

She thanked Mikasa with a bright smile. And, almost as if she were talking to herself, added, "Out of all the books…" Mikasa froze. Why would this woman say that? How could she know about the terrors inside this book? She couldn't. Unless…

The dark-haired woman came back to reality, offering her hand to the small blonde. Historia took it, waving to Mikasa as she was tugged out of the store.

"Bye, M'kasa."

Mikasa blinked, completely shocked. She waved back with a genuine smile on her face. She sat there for a moment, mulling over thoughts until she looked down at her watched and nearly had a heart attack. She was going to be late to her lab.

She put the book back on a random shelf and then hurried out the door and down the street. She ran all the way to the biology building, setting a brisk pace once inside and sliding into the room at the last second. A normal person would have been winded, but Mikasa only let out a sigh of relief. Even in this life, she kept her body fit enough to kill titans. Even without their presence.

Call it paranoia.

Her mind was still everywhere. She did her best to take part in today's lab, but relied heavily on her classmates. They didn't seem to mind that much. She wondered if it was obvious that she had more pressing matters on her mind.

It was 4:42 when they finished, and she rushed out the door without bidding her lab mates farewell. When she got to the bus stop a few minutes later, Reiner was nowhere to be seen. She sat down on the bench, and she couldn't stop her nerves from bouncing her left leg up and down.

There was a chuckle from her left.

"Anxious?" Reiner's voice probed.

He plopped himself down next to her. He was wearing jeans and a button up shirt. It certainly resembled the way he used to dress in that previous life. Mikasa was hit with a longing for her precious scarf, and she almost reached to pull it up above her mouth unconsciously. But it wasn't there.

"I suppose," She sighed, glaring now that he'd decided to show up, "But it's not just that. I ran into someone else today. In that book shop, actually. She was clutching the book in the back when I found her."

Reiner's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Who?"

"Historia. Except she was young. Maybe five or six. I didn't ask." She paused, not sure if she even cared about telling this traitor any more than she already had. Mentally shrugging, she added, "She remembered me." Her eyebrows scrunched up, "And there was a woman with her. She didn't say much, but she didn't like the idea of Historia reading the book. It's not much to go off of, but she may remember everything too."

Reiner nodded. "It's not surprising. After all, there were more people back then than just the 104th. People we never met. Maybe everyone around us is a result of that. How could we know? There were still so many who'd never even locked eyes with a titan. Maybe the softhearted cope through brushing it off as a nightmare." He chuckled, but it was dry and humorless, "I know you still could care less for me. Even still want to drive a blade through my gut. But I've had encounters with strangers in high school, or at the super market—hell, once I got pulled over for speeding and I saw it. This flash of familiarity in their eyes, coupled with a petrified terror. Seeing me triggered something; maybe that has something to do with my misdeeds in that life, and maybe not. But as fast as it came, it would leave. They'd shake it off and continue with their life."

The bus pulled up, which was good because Mikasa was at a loss for what to say. She'd never experienced such a thing. No one she'd ever come into contact with had ever hinted at knowing anything of titans or walls. They were a myth in this life. How could you hear the legends and not connect them to the memories received from your dreams? Granted, Mikasa herself was careful not to give anything away about that life. Not until she'd met Reiner, at least. But still.

Reiner pulled her to her feet, seeing as her mind was somewhere else. They boarded the bus, sitting in silence while it took them across the city. Mikasa the cityscape distracted her. They called the state she lived in California, and the scenery was unlike anything she'd ever seen behind the walls. Maybe that's why she was attracted to it, maybe that's why Reiner was attracted to it. But it was probably because it was close to the ocean, and it was a state known for being carefree.

The tall buildings turned into townhouses that turned into large expanses of land with giant houses planted right smack in the middle. Mikasa recognized that the address was located in a nicer part of town, but _geesh_. She was surprised that the bus service even bothered.

Reiner tapped her on the shoulder. "This is it, right? I don't think the bus goes farther than this."

Mikasa blinked, looking up at marquee to confirm. She nodded. They stood and sauntered off the bus after giving up a few quarters to public transportation. And there they were, standing in the road beside pretty fences and golf courses. They still had some walking to do. Mikasa set a brisk pace, but Reiner was able to keep up. Not that she had expected any different.

Pretty soon they were standing outside the gate of a huge home, fit for a family of twenty-four plus.

"_This _house had a yard sale?" Mikasa spoke her thoughts out loud.

Reiner nodded at her rhetorical question. "It must have been a bigger deal than the city fair from the looks of this place."

Mikasa shook her head, strutting up to the speaker at the gate and pressing the button she found there. It took a few moments, but pretty soon a clear, feminine voice sounded from the speaker.

"What do you want?" The owner of the voice seemed irritated.

"We were wondering if we could speak with the owner of this house." Mikasa responded confidently.

"The owner's out of town, he left me in charge. What do you want? I've got better things to do than listen to you ramble, so make it quick and to the point." The voice only managing to sound more annoyed. The ebony-haired girl bristled. Why would the owner of the house leave this irritable grump in charge? They probably drive everyone away with their acidic personality.

But Mikasa was not as easily dissuaded.

"Look," She turned the sass on, becoming aggravated herself, "All we want to know is if you guys have any information on a book we found. And if you don't, then we would be _oh so grateful_ if you could point us in the right direction. You don't have to be such an ass."

There was a pause on the other line.

"What book?"

Reiner spoke up before Mikasa could, "It doesn't have a title, ma'am." His response was much more polite than Mikasa's. "It's got these wings on the spine. We found it at a book store, I asked where they came across it and—"

"Get your asses in here."

Without another word from the mysterious voice, the gate opened. Mikasa and Reiner walked along the long expanse of driveway until they were finally at the front door. Before they could even knock it cracked open an inch, an eye regarding them from behind it.

Mikasa recognized that eye.

"_Levi?_"

The door opened revealing the person behind it. There was no mistaking that scowl, or the short stature. But…

"Captain, you're a woman!"

Levi's hair, for the most part, looked the same just longer. He still had an undercut, only it was on the right side rather than underneath his hair. His face hadn't changed, except that it was less angular and softer on the edges. Levi's hips were wide, and _goodness gracious_ were those _real?_ Mikasa was straight as they came, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from her captain's chest. Her captain, who had been a man in his previous life, was busty. Or was it 'her'? The ebony-haired girl wasn't sure.

Mikasa figured she would worry about what pronoun Levi preferred later and forced her eyes away from the captain's chest.

Levi sighed. "Really?" She asked sarcastically, "All this time and I've never noticed." She gestured with her head for them to come in, and they trailed behind her with bewildered eyes. "Oi, Braun. Remove your eyes from my boobs."

Reiner had the decency to look ashamed.

Mikasa could have laughed.

They followed her deeper into the house, as Levi began to talk.

"Everything about me is the same as that past life, but the chances coming out male or female were still 50/50. You guys were lucky." She rolled her eyes, and noticed the perplexed looks Reiner was sending her, "Not that I care. I could still kick your ass, Braun. Yours too, Ackerman."

"What's your legal name?" Reiner blurted out.

One of Levi's perfectly manicured eyebrows rose.

Reiner rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just that whoever birthed you could _not_ have named you Levi. Not with your lady bits."

"You're right. But you don't have to worry about my legal name. I prefer Levi." They made it to the kitchen, where Levi proceeded to the coffee maker. Mikasa and Reiner sat down at the island, "Anyways. You two were the last people we expected to find first. Or, at least, you two _together_. I always thought you'd somehow find Arlert, Ackerman. And _you_." The blonde flinched at Levi's hard glare. She looked like she was going to finish what Mikasa started in the alley yesterday. But as soon as it came, it was gone and Reiner was staring up at a smirking corporal, "Believe it or not, I'm glad you're here. You know more about the titans than we do. You could help us."

"Who is this 'us' you keep mentioning?" Mikasa inquired.

"Who else would you expect to write that meticulously detailed book?" She asked, pouring some coffee into a mug. "Erwin. And Hange. They wrote it together, actually." She lifted the mug to her lips. She still held her drinks in that same fashion, Mikasa noted.

Erwin and Hange. That made sense.

"Do you remember his name?"

Levi withdrew the mug from her lips and steel eyes met black ones. Her eyes shifted, studying Mikasa's bare neck for a moment before turning away. "No."

Mikasa looked down in dejection. She had hoped that out of everyone Levi would be the one to hold on to that piece of information. What, with the relationship they held back then. A relationship that she didn't understand, but one she could tell was profound regardless.

Mikasa decided to make light of the situation.

Smirking she turned towards the shorter girl, "So how's that going to work, anyways?"

"What?" Levi barked.

"You and him. You wanted ass back then, and he wanted dick. You're kind of lacking in that department, wouldn't you say?"

Reiner had to bite down on his forearm to choke back his laughter.

"Don't pretend like you know who wanted what in our relationship." Mikasa rolled her eyes. "He was a gay one, that brat." Levi agreed. Despite her words, he was smirking. "But he was gay for _me_. Don't you worry about that." Her smirked disappeared as she let out a drawn out sigh, "Besides, it may take more than just this life to find the kid."

_That_ was a downer.

"What?" Reiner tested, "So you don't have any clues?"

Levi regarded the blonde for a moment, humming to herself. The time it took her to answer was painful to Mikasa who was desperate for _something_, any information about her brother.

"We have clues." She said, sipping again at her coffee, "We may even be close to finding their destination. Very close. But once we do find them, how do you suggest we free them from their crystallized prisons?" Reiner only blinked, "That wasn't a rhetorical question. I was sincere when I said you could help us. In fact, that may be the only thing keeping me from killing you."

The blonde gulped.

The air was tense, but Levi looked completely unaffected by it.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do is wait for Erwin and Hange to return." Levi muttered, "They're the ones that come up with all the ideas. I just flawlessly execute them."

"So then," Mikasa started, "You were the one who ripped the last page out of the book. _Thanks_ for that."

Levi shrugged. "I was in a hurry at the time. Probably needed to take a shit." She raised an eyebrow, "But you found us, right?"

The taller girl rolled her eyes.

These people…they hadn't changed.

"There's someone else I ran into as well."

"Why didn't you bring them along, then?"

"Because she's just a little kid. I'm not even sure if she remembers everything yet. She has to remember some of it because she recognized me—"

"Who?"

"Historia." Reiner resolved.

"Tch. A little weird that so many people would show up in the same place, don't you think?" Levi scoffed. "This city blows, yet here we all are. I wonder why that is."

"Even from afar, we're all just so attracted to your vivacious personality." Mikasa deadpanned.

Levi's eyes flashed.

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, Braun." The short girl threatened, "Before I shove my foot up your ass."

Reiner could only hide said shit-eating grin behind his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Yeah so Fem!Levi. Levi is practically the same grumpy old man though, just in a girl's body. I didn't actually think I would include any gender bending in this fic, but I could not help myself. For those of you who expected better of me: sorry, not sorry but I still love you guys.

Hey so tell me what you thought!

I didn't expect to bust out another chapter so quickly, and I don't know when I'll have the next one out. Hopefully soon :)

Thanks for your thoughts so far, you guys are amazing!

If you catch any typos, please tell me and I will go back to fix 'em up.


End file.
